


No crying over spilled milk

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Everything wrong is Dean's fault. Good thing he isn't entirely useless





	No crying over spilled milk

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Lactation kink
> 
> Follows [“What’s a better word for ‘consequences’”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478603) but can probably be read as a stand alone.  
> Title because I couldn’t help myself

He aches everywhere; it’s been months since he saw his feet last, there’s a twinge in his back and getting up from the couch is damn near impossible. It’s too warm when the windows are closed and too cold when they’re open, he can’t sit, stand or lie comfortably and he has to pee _all the time_. And if he says anything all he gets is a condescending “I know, sweetheart” from the alpha who’s to blame for all of his discomforts.

It’s Friday and while Cas had planned on cooking dinner the menace using his bladder for kicking practice hadn’t agreed with that plan. Take out menus are scattered on the kitchen table, the thought of having to eat any of the proffered foods making him slightly nauseous and then the sound of the key turning in the lock followed by a cheery “Caaaaaaas, I’m home” having him bursting into tears.

”Cas? Sweetheart what’s wrong? Are you all right? Did something happen?” Dean’s voice getting panickier by the second.

Now, what Cas meant to say was something along the lines of ‘I hurt and I’m hungry and your demon spawn is kicking my bladder and it’s too hot in here and I can’t see my feet and you are never going to get near me ever again’, but what came out was a garbled mess of sounds that barely resembled words mixed with tears and snot, which in turn just served to make him angry, and then all over again.

Dean, ever a man of action and by now used to never saying the right thing scooped the omega into his arms and carried him off towards the bedroom. Cas surprising himself by melting against Dean’s chest, some of the aches of the last few hours magically disappearing at his touch.

Once in the bedroom Dean carefully placed Cas on the bed before unbuttoning his shirt, gentle hands brushing against his sensitive skin causing Cas to hiss while arching into the touch. The sound of Dean swallowing was almost deafening making him open his eyes and look at the alpha. His green eyes dark with hunger where they were staring unblinkingly at Cas’s chest; the omega looked down flushing in embarrassment at the sight of his swollen nipples leaking what could only be milk.

”Cas,” Dean’s voice making his name sound like a prayer and Cas’ hands which were already lifted to cover himself slowly fell back down at his sides, leaving him exposed to Dean’s eyes.

”Can I… May I touch them?” the alpha asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice; at Cas’ nod he placed his hands at his chest. For a while neither of them moved, Dean locked in a strange staring contest with Cas’ nipple which were hardening further under his gaze, forcing a half pained noise from his throat.  
At least it spurred Dean into action, the alpha gently massaging the taut skin forcing more milk out through his nipple.

Without warning he bend and latched onto the left nipple sucking as gently as his fingers had moved, making Cas moan in relief though as he kept going the sounds coming from the man under him changed, from relief to desperate need within the blink of an eye, Cas’ hips moving trying to gain friction on his aching cock, the sweet smell of slick heavy in the air.

Dean didn’t move from where he was kneeling next to him, just placed a hand on his hip to still him all the while sucking him dry. When the left was empty he pulled off only to take the other between his lips, giving it the same treatment.  
He did move his hand though, placing it against Cas’ straining cock providing enough pressure that Cas came with shout at an especially enthusiastic suckle from the alpha.

Once able of actual speech once more and realizing his chest didn’t hurt for the first time in days Cas turned to Dean with a smile on his face; Dean’s answering one blindingly beautiful before he laid down and drew Cas closer, kissing his lips and stroking his stomach carefully.  
It was the best four hours of sleep Cas had gotten in weeks.


End file.
